


This Is Halloween

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Leaves 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Dean decides that Halloween isn't so awful after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that proud of this story, but it's already two days late so I decided to just post it. It's a bit belated, but Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy.

Dean was right when he predicted that the week was going to be long and busy. He and Cas drove into town multiple times during the week to pick up more decorations, and then they drove back home and put them all up with Sam’s help.

Multiple times Dean thought he was going to have a moment to make a move on Cas, but something always interrupted. Whether it was Sam calling for help, something falling nearby making them jump apart, or the cookies Cas asked him to bake start burning in the oven, something got in the way of Dean finally kissing Cas, and he was starting to get pretty annoyed.

Maybe, even after all the time it took them to get their heads out of their asses and acknowledge their feelings (even if they hadn’t yet done so out loud), the universe for some reason didn’t want them together.

_ Screw the universe _ , Dean thought as he put another jumbo bag of candy into the shopping cart.

Not two seconds later, Cas came by with 2 more jumbo bags, one in either arm.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean laughed, “slow down! We'll never be able to eat all these candy! This is more than enough to feed a small army.”

Cas let out a small smile as he placed the bags in the cart. “You and Sam  _ are  _ a small army. Besides, I will be there to help consume it.”

Dean just rolled his eyes with a smile as he began pushing the cart towards the checkout. On the way, Cas grabbed various items off the shelves and added them to the growing pile of Halloween items in the cart. By the time they got to the checkout, Dean was certain this would max out his credit card.

The bored teenager manning the cash register raised his eyebrows at them, but Dean tried to ignore it. He wasn't going to ruin Cas’s fun just because he didn't want to feel a little embarrassment.

On the drive back, Cas held his hand as he drove and excitedly chatted about which movies he wanted to watch on Halloween night. Dean decided that if Cas was going to get this excited every Halloween he would suffer through the holiday just to see Cas happy.

That almost changed when they got back to the bunker.

“We're going to dress up, right?” Cas asked as they unloaded the car.

Dean looked at him. “What? You don’t really expect me and Sam to dress up,” he said incredulously.

Cas pouted. “Of course I do. It’s Halloween.”

“Cas-” Dean started, but stopped himself. Cas looked so heartbroken. Dean sighed. He was already whipped.

“Okay, okay, fine. We’ll get costumes.”

And that’s how Dean ended up rushing to make him, Cas, and Sam matching Star Trek uniforms through online tutorials.

But finally, Halloween arrived, and the bunker was more than prepared. There were at least two bowls of candy in each room and the three of them had converted a spare room into a living room, complete with some couches off the side of the road and a TV and gaming consoles courtesy of Charlie (they didn’t ask how she got them).

Cas was practically vibrating in his Spock costume as Dean, dressed as Captain Kirk, set up the TV for their movie night. Sam, dressed as Dr. McCoy, rolled his eyes from where he had sprawled across the entirety of one couch. 

For most of the day, the three lounged in that room doing nothing but watching the horror movies they had picked out, munching on popcorn and sweets. While Sam and Dean would joke and laugh about the plot or effects (mostly due to their profession, partially because the plot and special effects were just shit), Cas’s eyes were glued to the TV in wonder.

More than once, Dean would lean over and grab Cas’s sides during a jumpscare to make him jump and shriek. He tried to convince Sam to freak him out as well, but he just rolled his eyes and went back to the movie.

Around one in the morning, Sam decided to go to bed.

“I’m not going to fuck up my sleep schedule as badly as you two,” he said. “Just don’t wake me up with any screaming.” He shot Dean a look. “Of  _ any _ kind.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Go lay down in your princess sheets and drift off to dreamland.”

After Sam left, Dean and Cas seemed to drift closer and closer together on the couch. When Cas finally leaned his head down on Dean’s shoulder, Dean let out a sigh of relief and put his arm around Cas.

Around two in the morning, Dean finally started getting tired.

“Alright, man,” he said, “one more movie, then we should get to bed.”

Cas pouted slightly, but went to his pile of DVDs to find the one he wanted to watch.

“Why don’t we watch this one?” Cas asked, holding up an unfamiliar movie case.

“ _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ ?” Dean read off the box. “Isn’t that a kids movie?”

Cas frowned at him. “This movie is acceptable for all ages, I am not sure why you call it a ‘kids’ movie. It looked nice in the store.”

“Well, isn’t it a Christmas movie anyway?”

“I was confused as well, but the cashier at the store told me it could be watched to celebrate either holiday.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, put it in.”

Cas grinned and started the movie. This time, when he crawled back up onto the couch, he laid down across the couch and laid his head in Dean’s lap. 

Dean snorted. “Comfortable?” he asked.

Cas peeked up at him. “Yes, very.”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly. He didn’t even think about it when he started running his fingers through Cas’s hair as the movie went on.

Despite all his earlier complaining, Dean was forced to admit that he enjoyed the movie. It was a nice refresher from all the horror movies they had watched earlier.

At the end, however, Dean wasn’t really paying attention to the movie anymore. The characters Jack and Sally were singing a duet on screen, but Dean’s eyes were glued to the side of Cas’s head as he watched.

“ _ For it is plain, as anyone can see. _ ”

As if Cas could sense Dean’s eyes on him, he looked up and stared back.

“ _ We’re simply meant to be _ .”

Finally, after a week of failed attempts, Dean kissed Cas. They weren’t interrupted by any falling objects, burning cookies, or Sams calling for help. Dean simply leaned down and gently laid his lips upon Cas’s. He realized how easy this was and how he had been over complicating their relationship for years. Cas leaned up and kissed Dean back. Dean stopped thinking for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not my best work, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave a kudos or comment telling me what you thought. You can visit me on tumblr at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com).


End file.
